Hope and Enchantments
by TonieleMegTina30
Summary: Guinevere leaves a note for Arthur and waits for him to come at sunset but will he?. What was going on in her mind whilst she sat and waited? Set during the episode Sweet Dreams 2x10. Disclaimer I do not own anything of the show Merlin.


" _A second chance. Sunset. I'll await your presence"_

Guinevere thought of the note she placed under Arthur's door as she looked into the mirror, _hmmm….shal? Or no Shal?_ She went with the light shal over her shoulders and then fixed her hair, satisfied with her appearance she walked over to the table arranged the wild flowers on top. She made sure there were no dead leaves or flowers and turned the vase around slightly. After which she placed a couple candles on each side and lit them, she sat down and watched as the sun began to set. She took a breath and waited for her prince... _my prince? I suppose but…."the barriers that keep us apart.."_ the words of the letter he sent still echoed in her mind. She smiled as she read that letter again and watched the door, other thoughts began to invade her otherwise happy mood.

 _How would this be possible? I know his father would never approve_ a scoff exits her lips as she gets up from the table and begins to walk around her home, watching the candles, the sun, and the door.

 _In fact the day he approves would be the day that magic would be allowed and common men could become Knights and horses muck out their own stables._

 _In all seriousness, Uther is in good health, he's not dying, by the time Arthur becomes king he probably would already have a queen by then. So what would happen to me?_ She stopped herself at that thought, _that's selfish Guinevere, I would watch him grow into the King he's meant to be is what I would do._ She nods as she readjusted her hair, dress, and shal again. _However, if Uther dies sooner there could be hope….._

" _There is always hope"_

Her words to Arthur earlier suddenly made an appearance as though someone in the room was talking to her. She gazed at the candles which were worn down half way, she walked to her window and watched the sun continue to set. _Where is he? Did he even read my note? Did Merlin get it by mistake?_ Thoughts continued to race in her mind as she sat back down and looked for wrinkles in the table cloth.

 _I suppose when he is king then I could be his queen…..now….I'm going to have to face facts that I cannot be his Queen. I need to tell him this…._

The candles continue to melt and the sun slowly sets, she grabs a broom and begins sweeping, _can't have the floors look dirty now can I?_ Guinevere thought keeping herself busy while she waited.

 _Maybe I should go over to the palace and surprise him? No I cannot do that._ More thoughts poured in while she did more house cleaning, she then sat down again and took a few breaths. One candle was nearing its end, the sun was becoming less and less visible, her hope was starting to die with the candles.

 _He's a prince Guinevere! Probably doing something that requires his attention. He will come._

" _I have made a gesture that wasn't well received"_ Arthur had said earlier that day, she then hinted that it did. _"Your token was very much appreciated"_ she answered and the look in his eyes, the woman smiled at the memory from the day.

 _Should I have been more direct? "Hello Arthur I love you?_ She shuddered inwardly at that, she wouldn't embarrass herself or Arthur by acting so brazen.

The first candle dies, the sun is disappearing with the hope she's trying to cling to, and the second candle is following suit. She sits down again and rests her chin in one hand and drums her fingers on the table. _Should I have said where I would be? For all I know he's waiting for me in some scenic view with a picnic basket and flowers! Should I look?_ She shook her head, _he might show up if I leave._

Her head was a mess of thoughts, her heart was racing, and her eyes stared at the last few moments of sunlight. The second candle dies, she feels crestfallen, _He's not coming._

A few years fall as she puts away the candles and leaves the flowers. She heads to bed knowing she still has a job in the morning as serving girl to the Lady Morgana. Maybe tomorrow would be better?

" _There is always hope"_

The next day she discovered why Arthur didn't show up and it hit her like a hammer,

"All for the love of a woman" she overhears Morgana say.

She holds back more tears and depleted hope when doing her duties. She keeps herself busy most of the day when Merlin arrives,

"Arthur's enchanted"

"Yes with the Lady Vivienne"

The argument continues til he reveals that magic is involved, _im beginning to wonder if Uther has the right idea….wait no!_

"Search your heart, you know who he loves" Merlin's tone is serious and urgent when speaking as opposed to the way he normally acted.

Guinevere thinks for a moment, and agrees to come with him. Upon reaching the tent she pressed him against the pole and kissed him, at first he seemed confused but then he kissed her back and dips her. When he's brought down to earth he realises what's happening.

Guinevere tells him to win and later watches him from the stands.

Later she tells him what was on her mind last night, "I cannot be your Queen"

 _Doesn't stop me from hoping though, if anything my words came back to remind me of that._

He says one more thing which she responds with a bow, "Til then my lord"

 _Yes when you're king it could be possible._


End file.
